


Midnight Mistakes

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason and Tim get caught, Panty Raid, it isn't pretty, playing pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal night of snooping around the Wayne Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Mistakes

With all the years of training he had been graced with, Tim slid easily through the trees and up to the back of the house. His partner, on the other hand, wasn’t nearly as graceful. More than once, Jason stumbled on a hidden root and had to grab the back of Tim’s shirt to stop himself from falling.

“Jason,” he hissed, crouching down in a thick circle of bushes. “I swear to God, you mess this up and I’ll kick your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Jason glared at him crouching down as well, but he didn’t say a word. Slowly, the two of them turned to look at the house. Tim pulled a small pair of binoculars out of his back pocket. He focused on the large back window. A tall, slim figure stepped out the back door, carrying a large bag of trash.

“Yea, I’m taking it out, Alfred!” Dick Grayson called over his shoulder. “Don’t let it be said that I don’t help around the Manor!” The acrobat laughed as he moved off of the porch and around the side of the house.

Instantly, Tim was on his feet and sprinting toward the house. Jason was right behind him. They paused at the door to make sure Alfred wasn’t in the room. Not seeing him, they slipped inside.

“Upstairs?” Jason asked.

Tim nodded mutely. Within seconds, they were up a small back staircase and hurrying through the dark halls. Both were hunched over, trying to be as silent as possible. Tim stopped at a door. He reached forward to grab Jason’s shirt, stopping him.

“This one,” he whispered.

Silently, he turned the handle and they darted inside. Closing the door behind them, Jason and Tim stood up for the first time in minutes.

“Where?” Tim asked.

“There,” Jason answered, he was pointing to a large dresser. “Top drawer.”

Tim glanced back at the door before he followed Jason. The older male slid open the drawer and dropped a hand in. A second later he pulled out jet black pair, silk briefs. He was grinning broadly.

“Jackpot.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “No, we’re looking for the royal blue frills, remember?” He sighed and dipped his hand into the drawer to look as well. Tense minutes passed as they searched through Dick’s underwear drawer. Each found more than one pair they were content with.

“Did you hear that?” Tim breathed, eyes wide.

They stilled, listening hard. Someone was coming down the hall toward them. Jason grabbed his shoulder and pointed toward a closet. Not seconds later, they were squirreled away inside. The slits in the door allowed them to see the room beyond. They held their breath as Dick stepped into the room. He paused just in the threshold, either listening or looking for something, neither Tim nor Jason was quite sure.

Slowly, Dick crossed in front of their door, on his way to his personal bathroom. He was just about to close the door when it happened. The worst thing that could ever happen in the middle of a stealth mission. Not only that, the worst thing that could happen in the middle of a panty raid mission.

Jason, the moron, forgot to turn off his cell phone and the stupid thing started to ring. If Tim wasn’t mistaken it was the theme to the Thunder Cats cartoon.

They stared at each other, one in complete horror, the other with murderous intent.

Before either could say or do anything, the door in front of them was ripped open. They both yelped unattractively.

“Hey Jay!” Dick cheered, face lit up in a brilliant smile.

“You dumbass,” Tim added, seconds later.


End file.
